The Hedgehog Prophecy
by IronMan Joey
Summary: Control; it's one of the most difficult things to master in all walks of life. When you attain it, you become a being of immense power, but once you lose it, you become nothing but a ticking time-bomb of chaos. Sonic the Hedgehog has yet to learn what it feels like to experience both, but after this story, he'll wish he never had.
1. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces**

If there is one thing that cannot be understood fully, it's the universe. Space withholds many secrets, and it takes superhuman observation to catch a mere glimpse of it. Everyday we discover new areas of space, all containing new features and objects either bigger or brighter than the last. The truth is, you never really know what you'll find in space.

However, there is one thing that is a guaranteed impossibility that will never be found in space: a biplane with the name _Sonic_ written on the side in white.

Obviously, this aircraft is not of our world, but of a world named _**Mobius** , _home to the race of anthropomorphic creatures known as the Mobians. But when you first think of Mobius, you think of the cocky, arrogant, and bighearted blue hedgehog known to the universe as Sonic the Hedgehog. Throughout his years of adventuring, Sonic has adapted to each situation with ease and speed, but even the fastest thing alive won't be fast enough to see this story coming...

"Fox, can you hurry this heap of scrap metal up? We're losing daylight!" That dark, gritty voice was the one that belonged to Sonic's doppelganger/counterpart, Shadow the Hedgehog, a.k.a The Ultimate Life Form.

"Uh, Shadow? Hate to break it to ya, but we're in _space,_ so how can you tell if it's day or night?" The trademark cocky tone that could only belong to our hero, Sonic himself.

"Do NOT question my logic, Faker!" Shadow shouted in nervousness.

"What's the matter? You can dish it, but you can't take it?" Sonic retorted in a chuckle.

"Guys, focus on the task at hand! There's no time for bickering!" The adolescent voice of Tails the Fox interrupted the fight that nearly broke out.

"Yeah, come on guys! We have a mission, remember?" The feminine voice of Amy Rose told off the two hedgehogs.

"Um... what's our mission again? I kinda sorta... forgot." The rough, dumbfounded tone of Knuckles the Echidna asked in embarrassment.

"Ugh, we're investigating why Eggman decided to pack up his stuff and move out, remember?" That voice is hard to recognize, but it belongs to the Mobian of a doomed future, Silver the Hedgehog.

"Oh, right." Knuckles recalled with a chuckle.

"You think Eggheads gonna try and make another cosmic amusement park?" Sonic stated in ponderation.

"Probably not. Eggman has been known to never go back to an old plan." Tails debunked.

"Well, whatever Baldy Nosehair is up to, we'll shut it down faster than Shadow can say Faker!" Sonic cheered.

"Do NOT patronize me, FAKER!"

"Guys, you might want to look ahead right now." Amy warned softly.

As the gang turned their heads, the silhouette of an Egg Carrier sat motionless in space. Tails sped up the Tornado, and landed in a secret hanger out of sight from the outside. The gang climbed out and off, and began to head through the ship in silence, wanting to avoid being detected. But as they progressed, it seemed as though the carrier was deserted.

"Looks like nobody's home. Just the way I like it." Sonic smirked in pride.

Tails pulled out his Miles Electric, and retrieved a diagram of the carrier. "Computer, locate the servers for Robotnik's Intelligence Agency."

Knuckles crossed his arms, and spoke, "What exactly are we stealing from the RIA?"

"You know Eggheads bound to have some juicy stuff in those servers. We have to get as much info as we can, and plan our attacks around his battle plans." Sonic answered quickly.

"Sonic's right. The more we know about what plans Robotnik has, the higher chance we'll have of defeating him." Silver stated.

Tails got up, and spoke, "The computer determined that the servers are 2.6 kilometers from our location."

"Well, then, let's roll out!" Sonic directed his team to follow Tails down a labyrinth of halls and corridors.

* * *

"Why is the carrier abandoned? Usually we'd have company right about now." Sonic questioned softly.

"You think it could be a trap?" Tails spoke without looking away from his Miles Electric.

"Possibly. The Doctor has been known to use ambushes to catch us off guard. It wouldn't surprise me if he planned one." Shadow theorized quietly.

"Huh, so much for not going back to an old plan." Tails remarked.

"Way to lift the team spirit, Shadow." Amy spoke blankly.

"Well, what did you expect? Rainbows hanging across the ceiling with unicorns defecating cotton candy?"

"Shadow, remember who you're talking to. Amy could send you all the way back to that hangar with one swing. Believe me, I should know." Sonic absentmindedly rubbed a spot on his head, remembering the last time Amy pulverized him with her hammer.

"Guys, the RIA servers are just down this corridor!" Tails exclaimed silently.

"Last one there is a rotten Egghead!" Sonic challenged as he ran first.

"Wait, Sonic! There could be traps!" Knuckles remarked angrily at Sonic's headfirst attitude.

Before Sonic could turn around, the gang was tied up in a cybernetic cobweb.

Eggman laughed maniacally, "Ho, Ho Ho Ho! Well, what do we have here? I finally caught the-"

"Why do you always rush in first, Iblis Trigger?" Silver rarely used Sonic's other nickname, but when he did, it was a sign of disappointment.

"I probably should've seen this coming," Sonic frowned.

"No, really?" Shadow sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Amy yelled in defense for Sonic.

"Just because Sonic is your boyfriend doesn't mean I'll go easy on him like Silver did in '06!" Shadow directed the argument to the grey hedgehog in question.

"Um, hello? Evil genius over here? I'm trying to make a speech!" Eggman attempted to regain control of the conversation, but to no avail.

"Hey, Amy's a girl! Even in the future, you still don't just hit a female!" Silver retorted.

"Maybe that's why your future got screwed up, because you couldn't hit one girl!" Shadow shouted.

"Hello? Can I speak please? I'm sure you're all wondering why-"

"BUTT OUT EGGMAN!" The gang all shouted in unison.

"Guys, you do realize we're trapped, right?" Sonic remarked as his friends realized the situation they were in.

"Finally, I have your attention! Now as I was saying, I, Doctor Eggman, have created the true ultimate weapon! So, cower in fear of my new weapon, the-"

"Where did they go?" Obviously, the heroes took Eggman's monologue as an opportunity to escape, which annoyed the Doctor even more.

"Pesky hedgehog!"

* * *

"Well, that was short-lived." Sonic smirked as he looked back.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Silver asked truthfully.

"Obviously! WE didn't do anything worthwhile!"

"Of course we did!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh really? What?" Sonic questioned.

"WE SURVIVED!"

"Doesn't count, Shadow!"

"Nothing ever _counts_ with you, Faker!"

Knuckles interrupted the argument, "There's the Tornado! Everyone get on!"

"Everyone buckled up?" Sonic asked, and in return, received all thumbs up, "Then it's time to juice, little buddy!"

Tails started up the biplane, and the heroes rode out of the hangar, destination set to Mobius.

A streak of green light suddenly stroked through the left wing, and it seemed as time slowed down. Sonic saw what, or rather, _who_ the green streak was. Of all people in the world he regretted meeting, this guy was on the top of the list.

" _Nazo the Hedgehog,"_ Sonic whispered coldly. Nazo smirked at his recognition.

Ten years ago, Sonic and Shadow encountered the chaos-born Hedgehog, and defeated him by fusing together and blasting him out of existence. Sonic wondered if he survived, but now it looks like his suspicions have been answered, What shocked sonic the most was Nazo's new look; his fur color was a lime green, with dark green streaks on his upwards quills, similar to Shadow's red streaks on his quills. His boots were similar to Amy's, but the red color with white streak was replaced with a black color and purple streak. Yet, the most distinguishing feature about the new Nazo was the chaos diamond resting in his chest.

"His new source of power," Sonic thought.

As though the moment had never happened, Sonic was thrown at high speed back into the Tornado. Beeping noises could be heard, alarming the heroes of their rapid descent.

"Tails, we need to land somewhere safe, NOW!" Sonic commanded.

"Um, guys? You know how people say that wormholes don't exist? Well, we're about to prove them wrong!" Silver screamed.

The gang looked to see a light blue tunnel circulating in front of them, pulling them in faster by the second.

"Everyone hold ON!" Sonic shouted before they warped into the wormhole, and it disappeared.

* * *

"Excellent work, Nazo!" Eggman clapped as the chaos hedgehog returned to the carrier.

"I need to know where they went." Nazo demanded.

"I placed a tracker on their biplane, all you have to do is wait for them to resurface, and then BOOM! Problem solved." Eggman proclaimed.

"I hope you're right, Doctor," Nazo stood staring out of the observatory window/

"I hope you're right."

 **I'm sorry I changed the story again, I just had an epiphany and decided to change SOME parts of the story, so it feels less cliché. I also felt the characters were a little OOC, so I rewrote their dialogue, and added more characters to the roster.**

 **BTW, I do not own anything here accept the story. Nazo is property of Chakra-X, and Sonic and Friends are property of SEGA.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I will return with a new presentation for you all. Until then, I bid you ado!**


	2. Royal Banter

**Royal Banter**

Cold and crisp, the morning breeze was, spreading over a massive continent, preserving the life of nature, allowing it a peaceful slumber. A kingdom, once coated in ice, now warm as the sun, came into view. A mountain to the north illuminates in such a way that it resembles a glimmering diamond. The mountain curves, allowing the view of a magnificent castle gazing across the sea, its village refreshed by the splashing near the coast. A mountainous plain serves as the backdrop to the beauty of the kingdom of Arendelle...

 **(Arendelle Castle, 11:45 a.m.)**

The servants to the recent monarchs were heard traversing the grand halls of the massive castle. A maid is seen last-minute dusting, immediately returning to her other chores. A room is seen on the left, its door creaking open. Inside, a familiar slumbering princess lays, her strawberry blonde hair frizzled by the electric friction. Her lips smack together, retrieving any lost drool dangling from the girl's mouth. Her eyes open, to reveal ocean blue orbs, lazily gazing around her room. The door opens more, as another female walks in.

This female was completely different from the strawberry blonde. This woman, had platinum blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and an icy blue dress that seemed to highlight the more... revealing parts of herself.

The champagne haired woman spoke, awakening the red haired girl. "Anna, it's time to wake up,"

The redhead, known as Anna, was the princess of Arendelle, and the woman who woke her up, was Queen Elsa, the high monarch of Arendelle. These sisters had their fair share of dysfunction; first, during their youth, Elsa's famed ice powers hurt her sister, causing a decade of isolation. The sisters met once again, at the Queen's coronation, but due to Elsa's fear, she froze her kingdom. Anna, however, was the cause, as she protested that she be married to Prince Hans, the con artist responsible for nearly killing Princess Anna, and taking over Arendelle.

But that was nearly ten years ago (ironically), so enough with the recap, let s get back to who is really important in this moment.

"Hmm... 5 more minutes... Anna mumbled, as she tossed into her covers. Elsa giggled at her sibling, and formed a snowball in her hand. She reared her hand, and threw the ball at her sister's head, causing melted ice to run down her shirt.

"AHH! COLD! COLD!" was all Anna could say when she fell out of bed. Queen Elsa was not one for mischief, but when her sister was lazy, she took matters into her own hands.

"Are you awake now?" Elsa asked, stifling a giggle.

Anna glared at her sibling, before returning the laugh, "Yes, now what is SO important that you had to wake me up on the WEEKEND?"

Elsa gestures towards the calendar, before saying, "I spoke to the council today, and I have cleared some time in my schedule." Anna's face lit up, before she ran to her sister, and hugged her.

"Anna, I haven't even told you what we're doing yet!" Elsa smiled heartily.

"Does it matter? I get to hang with my sister, and that's all I care about!" Anna hugged Elsa once more. Elsa returned the gesture, and told Anna to get dressed. Anna nodded her head, and ran into her washroom. Ten minutes later, she walked out in her new dress, and the sisters walked to the main gates.

Once outside, Anna was very curious, "Hey, sis? Where are we going, exactly?"

Elsa turned to her sister, and smiled, "We are heading up to my ice castle in the North Mountain. I don't think I ever got the chance to reteach you on skating, so this will be good practice." Elsa laughed, as Anna sighed in embarrassment.

"Race ya there!" Anna challenged, as she began to sprint away. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, before giving chase to her sister. The streets of Arendelle were crowded, as always. Each merchant called out a deal, and one or two people purchased. Children were seen on the streets, playing and talking to each other. This, believe it or not, was a normal day living in Arendelle. As the sisters went on, Anna nearly ran into a familiar reindeer, and his blonde haired compadre.

"Oh, hi Sven!" Anna spoke, as she turned to her boyfriend, and smiled wider. "Kristoff! Hi!"

The blonde man, known as Kristoff, smiled in return as Anna walked over, and hugged him. His smiled shrank a bit, as he greeted the monarchs.

"Hey guys, where are you off to?" Kristoff asked.

"We are heading up the mountain, so Elsa here can 'teach' me how to skate!" Anna replied.

"Can I Go? I wanna see Marshmallow!" A familiar snowman came from behind the man. Olaf had excitement in his eyes, as Elsa replied, "Of course, Olaf."

As the three friends bid farewell to Kristoff and Sven, they began their ascent up the mountain. They chatted on several topics, trying to pass the time before they reached the summit.

 **(Earth's Atmosphere, Same Time)**

Our heroes had to crowd into Tail's chair to avoid burning from entering the atmosphere. There was loud panicking, shouting, and one person was up front with Tails.

"Little buddy, I think we're on Earth!" Sonic concluded.

"But which one? Wormholes are known to be able to traverse dimensions as well as location."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP THE CHIT CHAT AND FIND A PLACE TO LAND!?" Shadow shouted in panic.

"There, on that mountain!" Sonic pointed out a large castle, made of some clear metal.

"Everyone hold on to your butts!" Sonic shouted. Tails held the wheel firmly, but the sudden acceleration and drag forced him to let go. The Tornado descended rapidly, sending the heroes tumbling into the back. The plane's emergency eject sent the Mobians flying out of the plane, down into the cold, hard snow. Sonic landed face first, as usual. He got up after a brief struggle with Mother Nature, and turned to the rest of the gang.

"Is everyone alright?" Sonic called out. Everyone replied with "We're fine!"

"Come on guys! Let's go see where we are." Sonic spoke as the Freedom Fighters each got out of the crashed aircraft. immediately they were met with a cold rush of wind. They didn't shiver, because their time spent in Ice Cap Zone had increased their frigid tolerance.

"Tails, ask the computer on your Miles Electric where we are," Sonic spoke.

"I can't," Tails sadly told. "It was lost in the crash."

"So we're stuck on some random planet, AND we have no communication with our world? Great." Shadow remarked angrily.

"Let's take shelter in that castle!" Sonic pointed towards the large structure, and the gang began to enter.

"Tails, this place is made of _ice!"_ Amy spoke in amazement.

"I've never seen architecture like this before, not even from the ancient Echidna's!" Knuckles was astounded.

"We all agree we've never seen this? Good, so I'm not the only one," Silver sighed in relief.

The Freedom Fighters were amazed by the castle they were in, but their wonder was interrupted by a low grow from a very angry winter guardian.

"Uh, guys, we got company!" Sonic shouted as a giant snow creature emerged in front of them.

"Yup, we've definitely got company."

* * *

The kingdom of Arendelle was in awe at the sight before them. A shooting star, said to bring fortune and luck, had just passed the sky, heading towards the North Mountain. THe townsfolk gathered to watch as it crashed onto the peak. Kristoff was among them, very worried for a certain red haired girl.

"Sven, you think there ok?" Kristoff asked his reindeer friend.

Sven gave him a nuzzle, reassuring him that they were alright. "Thanks buddy. Say, how 'bout we go buy some carrots?" The reindeer smiled in excitement. Kristoff laughed at his compadre, and they walked on back to their grocery shopping.

* * *

AS if by coincidence, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were on the opposite side of the North Mountain from where the Ice Palace was. However, once they reached the front, Elsa stopped suddenly. Anna kept walking, but turned to acknowledge her sister's sudden halt.

"Sis? What's up?" Anna questioned. Soon enough, they each received their answer, emanating from the castle; a loud roar, and _shouting._

"Someone's trying to hurt Marshmallow!" Olaf yelled in panic.

"If that's so, then there is no time to waste!" Elsa formed ice in her hand, ready to launch at the flick of her wrist.

They pushed open the doors to the palace, and in front of them, was a scene never before witnessed in history...

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS THING!?" Shadow shouted as he Chaos Controlled away from the creature's punch.

"Who knows? Just dodge it's attacks!" Knuckles leapt across as the monster attempted to step on him.

"Hey, Tails! I have an idea! Lift me into the air, and I'll stomp on it's ugly face!" Sonic smirked at his little brother.

"Got it!" Tails slid towards Sonic, and carried him into the air. Once high enough, Tails tossed Sonic over the creature, and Sonic dropped his foot directly into the monster's nose, flipping back onto the balcony. It fell back, tumbling over, but it never hit the ground. Instead, it landed sitting down. From behind it, three figures were revealed; two woman and what had appeared to be... a snowman.

The first woman, who was holding the small snowman, had strawberry blonde hair, freckles across her cheeks, and teal colored eyes. She wore a traditional snow outfit and cap. The other woman was holding the creatures hand, like a mother holds her baby after they get hurt. She had platinum blonde hair, a sky blue dress and a pale complexion. When she turned to face the Mobians, here eyes were revealed as a sparkling icy blue.

Sonic stood tall in his defensive position, staring down the champagne blonde. She did the same, slightly moving her right hand as well. Sonic saw her movement, and smirked, confusing the woman. Suddenly, Sonic back flipped, as a spike of ice lunged from behind him. It stopped right in front of the woman, who then proceeded to shift it back into normal ice. Instead of landing on the balcony, Sonic landed on the floor in front of the woman. He raised his fists in defense, continuing to stare down the platinum blonde.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" She spoke in a clear, bold voice, sidestepping slowly.

Sonic mimicked her movements, kept his signature smirk, and replied with a thumbs up, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are?"

The woman stood tall, before clearly announcing, "I am Queen Elsa, ruler of the kingdom of Arendelle. I am here before you to ask that you leave _immediately._ "

Sonic merely chuckled in response, " _Nicely?_ Sorry, Elsa, but trying to kill me with ice isn't exactly proper greeting etiquette."

Elsa scoffed, "And what would you know of etiquette? Are you of any royalty?"

Sonic smirked once more, "As a matter of fact, I am. I am the Prince of Mobius, my mother was Queen Aleena. I am also 100% certain that a Queen does not scoff in public."

Elsa formed a smirk of her own, "And I am 100% certain that you always address royalty by their titles."

Sonic smiled faintly, "Touché."

Elsa lost her smirk and regained her seriousness, "So, Sonic, we can do this the easy way," Elsa then brought her hands up, ice forming around her palms, "or the hard way."

Sonic's friends waited in anticipation for his answer, as his smirk grew wider than before, "Show me what you got, Ice Queen."

* * *

 **Again, I apologize for the change in chapters. Leave a review, and tell me whether you prefer the new arc, or the previous one.**

 **Disclaimer: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and the Kingdom of Arendelle belong to Disney. Sonic and his pals belong to SEGA. Thank you and I will return with a new presentation. Until then, I bid you ado!**


End file.
